1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical adapters, devices and/or systems configured for use with handheld or robotic surgical apparatuses and removable disposable loading units and/or single use loading units for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Currently there are various drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable actuation assembly (e.g., motorized or manual tool handle or robotic), and disposable or single-use loading units. The loading units are selectively connected to the actuation assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the actuation assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of the existing end effectors for use with the existing surgical devices and/or actuation assemblies are driven by a linear force, such as end effectors for performing endo-gastrointestinal anastomosis procedures, end-to-end anastomosis procedures, and transverse anastomosis procedures. As such, these end effectors are not compatible with surgical devices and/or actuation assemblies that use rotary motion to deliver power or the like.
In order to make the linear driven end effectors compatible with surgical devices and/or actuation assemblies that use a rotary motion to deliver power, a need exists for adapters and/or adapter assemblies to interface between and interconnect the linear driven end effectors with the rotary driven surgical devices and/or handle assemblies.